


blood and bones

by jamessimpsforspencerreid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hacker Kenma, Hitman AU, Hitman Tendou, Im tired, M/M, Mentions of Violence, a side of tsukkinoya because i love them, blink and you miss it mention of Goshiki, he dies tho - Freeform, i kill of goshiki in the first few seconds, lots of blood, this was probably a bad idea but oh well, ushijima runs a flower shop and no i dont take constructive criticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamessimpsforspencerreid/pseuds/jamessimpsforspencerreid
Summary: falling in love with the person you're hired to kill can be difficult
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!! mentions of violence and blood !!!

Tendou exhales slightly and wrapped his finger around the trigger. 

The scope was sighted right in the middle of the target's abdomen, a perfect shot. This time, it wasn’t a contract requiring the targets death, just a simple retribution shot. 

The target, Goshiki Tsutomu, was the only survivor of a freak car accident that killed 8 other people. Tendou had been hired by the father of one of those people. While it may seem insane, the father held Goshiki responsible for the death of his daughter. 

And such an action requires revenge. 

Goshiki pauses at a crosswalk, and Tendou seizes this opportunity. He squeezes the trigger, slowly. As always, the advice his father had given rings in his ears. 

_Let the shot be a surprise._ _It’s_ _cleaner that way, see?_

The bullet whizzes out of the barrel, burying itself in the target's abdomen. He collapses, spitting blood on the pavement. Tendou whips out his disposable camera and snaps a quick couple of pictures, for proof. Then he's gone. Never linger that the scene of the crime, that’s how dumb hitmen get caught. 

But Tendou Satori? He’s the best in the business. 

* * *

“I’m home!” He calls out, slamming the door to his apartment open. 

“Hello, Tendou.” The monotone voice comes from the study. 

“Hello, Kozume.” He replies, mocking the other man. 

“I told you to call me Kenma.” Kenma emerges from the study, hands in his pockets and hair in a ponytail. 

“And I told you to call me Satori but here we are.” He spreads his arms out before walking to the kitchen and grabbing a ramen cup. “So, anything new?” 

“You have several new ‘business requests’, you can look through them here. I printed off everything on both the people requesting the hit and the targets.” Kenma tosses the folders onto the table. 

Tendou looks up from the water heater and noodle cup, noticing at the 6 folders. 

“Cool, thanks.” 

He pauses, staring at the picture on one page. 

“Who’s this?” He turns the page towards Kenma and points to the picture. 

“Hm? Kenma leans over him, studying the picture. “Oh, that’s Ushijima Wakatoshi.” 

“Is he the client or the target?” 

“Target,” Kenma yawns, propping his feet up on the table. “The person requesting the hit is Tooru Oikawa. If you're interested I could arrange a meeting for you and you could discuss the details."

"Yeah, do that Kenma. Thanks." 


	3. Chapter 3

you get one more chapter and i will try to wrap shit up nicely but no promises


End file.
